


Rest

by LilySienna



Category: All Our Yesterdays - Cristin Terrill
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySienna/pseuds/LilySienna
Summary: Finn and Em stop at a motel along their world-saving journey for some "rest." We all know what this means.Lovey dovey smut here! All Our Yesterdays needs more attention and more fics and Finn Abbott is a dream boy.
Relationships: Finn Abbott/Marina "Em" Marchetti
Kudos: 3





	Rest

_Rest._

This is what Finn called it when he pulled into the motel parking lot, but Em had a feeling he meant more with the way his lips lingered over her collarbone in the car. With everything going on -- attempting, rather bleakly, to save the world, that is -- Em can't believe how easy it is for him to make her melt against his lips.

As Finn and Em stumbled into the motel room, there was no time for hesitation. They _know_ this is the only time they will have together before they're both gone. As the door clicked shut, Finn pulled Em in and pressed her to the door with a searing kiss. It's more heated than any kiss the two ever shared, if that's possible -- so good that her legs wobbled and she felt his warm arms surround her to hold her up. Em returned the kiss with equal fervor, pulling at his shirt so roughly that he gasped.

"Em, hey," Finn began with a smirk, and Em could tell by the familiar tone of his voice that he was about to tease her -- but that teasing never came. The smug grin slowly dropped off his face as his ocean blue eyes searched hers, replaced by a look of awe.

"Finn?" Em whispered, surprised not only at the seriousness in his eyes but also at the husky tone of her own voice, "you okay? what's -- ah!"

Em found herself lifted off the ground as Finn's strong hands grasped her and deposited her onto the bed. She melted into his touch once again as he presses his soft pink lips to her neck, nestling his body between her legs. "Em," he whispered against her neck, eliciting a shiver from her, "I've dreamed of you so much, you know? And I just--" he paused to nip at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, "I remembered you were beautiful, but I just couldn't have imagined _how_ beautiful you are, and I -- I love you, Em." His breath catches a bit at that, and Em could tell by the flush on his face and his averted gaze that he hurts at the realization that this is the only night they will have together.

Em snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was slow, languid, and sensual -- as if the world has stopped moving and nothing could hurt them anymore. "I love you too, Finn."

Finn's face cracked into that beautiful smile once more, and he dropped his lips back to hers, deepening their connection. Em felt his erection pressing against her mound as he began to grind against her.

"A-ah, Finn," Em sighed as the friction spread heat through her body. She was surprised that she could still feel this way after everything that had happened. So warm and safe and _happy._

Finn's kisses became more frantic and lustful as he worked his way down her body, spreading the heat from her collarbone all the way down to her folds. His hands slid up under her shirt as his mouth descended, urging her to remove it as he worked lower. He wasted no time removing her pants before pressing a chaste kiss to her clothed sex.

"Finn," Em growled, though a smile tugged at her lips, "now is not the time for teasing."

"Noted." Finn grinned wickedly as he pulled her panties down and sunk his lips onto her aching sex.

Em's reaction was immediate. She gasped his name and felt her hips buck upward to meet his lips. Finn responded to her cries by deepening his kiss, flicking his tongue over her clit fervently. "Finn, oh God, you're so good, you're so -- ah!" Em's words were cut off by an involuntary moan as he slid a finger inside her, teasing at her walls and bringing her close to orgasm. Finn hummed against her and she broke; the waves of her orgasm crashed over her and she swore, clutching his blond hair in tight fists.

Once Em's vision returned to her, she came to see Finn smirking from between her legs.

"Someone was horny." He smirked, licking her juice from his lips.

Em felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and she momentarily cursed herself for it, stopping only when Finn brought himself back up to kiss her lips. She melted into his touch once more and wondered how she ever survived without it in that cell for so long. She tasted herself on his lips and felt his erection grinding against her bare sex. Not wanting to break the kiss, she reached down slowly and began to undo his pants.

Finn shuddered slightly, but continued kissing his love as his tongue softly probed hers. Struggling to focus with his soft lips on hers, Em slipped her hand around his cock and gave it a slight squeeze and a pump. Finn bucked against her hand, gasping.

"Em." Finn's voice sounded strained, needy. Em smiled, reveling in the way she could reduce him to a panting mess with a touch. Finn worked to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He rutted against her, eliciting a moan from both of them as their bare skin met for the first time. Leaning his forehead against hers, Finn slid his cock against her entrance, spreading her wetness teasingly. Em gripped his back, careful not to press into any bruises or scars, and tilted herself up to allow him to enter.

"Em," Finn whispered, positioning himself tantalizingly at her entrance but not yet sinking inside, "I love you so, so much. I always have. And I know I always will."

"Finn," Em gasped, pulling him down for a kiss. With that, Finn slid inside her with one smooth motion.

They both groaned at the sensation of finally joining. Finn kissed his love gently while she adjusted to the fullness of having him inside her. Finn dropped his head to nestle against her neck, planting a few kisses there as he did so, and slowly began to move.

Em moaned as she felt the sweet burn of pleasure as his thrusts became more powerful. Her body was aflame, each neuron focusing on showing Finn how much she loved him. How much she always had loved him.

Finn whispered against her neck as he moved -- mostly gibberish and moans of pleasure. He slipped his hand between them to gently rub her clit with each thrust. Em cried out, locking her legs around him, and he began to move with even more fervor.

The feeling was too much. Finally being together. Feeling like everything might actually be okay. The sensation of his cock sliding in and out as he worked her clit. Em felt like she was about to break.

"Ahhh! F-Finn! I -- I love you. I love you! I love you so -- ah -- so much." She cried, unable to inhibit herself in the moment. She felt Finn groan against her neck as his pace quickened. She could tell he was getting close, and so was she. His fingers on her clit faltered slightly as he began to lose himself, but the sound of him crying out for her pushed her over the edge too.

"Em-- I'm, oh God, you're so fucking good--"

"Finn, I love you, I love you--"

Em felt his thrusts become deeper and slower as he released inside her. She quivered as her orgasm crashed over her -- even more intensely than the first -- and she wrapped her legs around her love, deepening their connection as they came. He was so warm, so good, so beautiful...

. . .

"So," Finn grinned, still positioned on top of Em. "We needed that."

"Right," Em laughed. " _Rest."_

The settled into the bed together, with Em resting her head on Finn's bare chest. In that moment, it was as if everything was okay again -- they'd never been hurt, they'd never be hurt again. Em felt a pang in her heart as she looked up to him. 

"Hey," she whispered, barely audible.

"Hi," he said softly back.

"Finn... you know how much I love you, right? I don't think I could ever describe it, and you deserve so much--"

"Em." Finn interrupted, stroking her brown hair with one gentle hand. "I know."

"I love you too."


End file.
